Til Morning's Light Story
Synopsis The events of Til Morning's Light takes place inmediately after Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page on a haunted mansion set in the fictional town of Leisterville, New England. It follows the game's protagonist, a teenage girl named Erica Page , as she tries to find her missing friend Angie , who could have enter to an old mansion on their hometown.. and never come out. So Erica decides to enter the mansion hopping to find Angie or clues about her whereabouts, soon, Erica realizes her search trip has changed and become a race against time. Now, Erica must find a way out of the house before morning, if she doesn't escape, Erica will become the next ghost of the mansion trapped there for all eternity. Erica along Brooke and Lexie arrive to the mansion. Lexie opens the front door and gives Ericaa Flashlight, Brooke pushes Erica inside the Mansion and they lock her up laughing at her, nailing the door and leaving Erica alone up to her luck. As Erica thought, now is up to her find out what happened to Angie and explore the dark mansion. After Erica attempts to open some doors, she hears the voice of an unknown man at that moment (Nathaniel Crowes) it asks her what's her name and what she's doing in the house. Erica asks the voice for a way out of the house, the voice negates to give that and spawns a Chomper in front of Erica, she battles it and starts to explore the house. Soon, Erica meets Keaton, a lonely ghost of a boy trapped inside the house, he says Wrica if she wants to hangout let him know because he knows the place inside out. Later Erica founds Asa and Edith, a pair of siblings discussing for which one of them is taller, Erica asks them if they have heard or saw Angie, Asa mentions that if she was here "the bad people" must gotten her. After talking with the siblings, Keaton reappears and tells Erica that to be able of leaving the mansion, she must defeat "the bad people" the four Crowes disciples and then she'll be able to leave. Between working solving puzzles and meeting some of the ghost trapped in the house, Erica finds Victor, who's incharge of making all the creatures for the house, Victor learns Erica is the one who is killing his creatures and he attacks her. Erica manages to defeat him but he warns her that his "brother and sisters" will be more troublesome and she can welcome the despair, Erica only takes his key and goes on her job. After confronting Victor, Erica meets a ghost named Elijah Price, he informs her that the man that has been speaking to her is Crowes, "the master of the house" and also warns her to don't believe what he says and anyone here really, Elijah then vanishes laughing at her. Erica enters the Hunting Room where Crowes talks her again and realizes Erica is looking for her friend Angie. After solving a few puzzles, Keaton reappears and asks Erica what's the deal about her friend Angie, Erica realizes Keaton was spying on her but she tells him anything about Angie anyway, and last he says she must do all the work by morning or she'll become the next ghost. Later, Erica enters the Ballroom where she finds Constance, at first she shows her a bit of kindness but Erica overwhelms her patience and Constance proceeds to attack her. When Constance is upon death, she says Erica she has no ideas with what she's dealing with and that the master has a greater plan for all of them. After Erica defeats Constance, she makes her way into the floor 3, there she finds a man named Evan, the ghost of a loving husband who was murdered and separated from his wife Hannah. Erica offers Evan to give Hannah a message from him if she sees her, he says Erica to please tell Hannah he loves her and that he's sorry. Erica founds Hannah at a staircase and gives her Evan's message, Erica asks Hannah if she knows where to find awitch, she says no but tells Erica about who is Lucian and that he murdered Evan and herself, Hannah says Erica to find him and she may get some answers, she thanks Erica and disappears. When Crowes has the opportunity to talk Erica once more, he offers her a deal, if she stops altering order and killing his disciples he will allow her to leave the house unharmed with Angie, Erica exclaims how she can trust him, Crowes responds she shouldn't trust him and anyone, but this is the best option she got right now. When Erica reaches the rooftop, Keaton frantically appears saying Erica she can't trust Crowes and that he has seen it a hundred times, clock strikes noon and the people trapped becomes ghost, she can't stop fighting now. Erica realizes Keaton said morning not noon, she finds out that all this time Keaton was trying to get her killed, that's why said she had to fight those "things" until one of them kills her and she get stuck there with him. Keaton says being dead doesn't suck unless there's someone to spend it with, Erica fearful and angry yells Keaton to get away from her and leave her alone, Keaton vanishes leaving Erica at her own. Erica finds Lucian killing time on his workshop. Erica begins talking to him saying she does not want to fight him, Lucian responds that is to late for that now, Erica tries then to talk her about the deal she had with Crowes but Lucian pays no mind to what she's trying to explain him exclaiming she plays funny tricks, but he is smarter than Erica thinks. Erica and Lucian begin to lose patience for each other and both end fighting. After Erica kills Lucian, she gets out of his workshop only to find Crowes enraged saying her both had a deal, Erica exclaims she never agreed but now she's ready to stop fighting, Crowes surprised asks her if she consider him a fool and cancels his offer to Erica. Then A lock safe containing an Amethyst Gemstone opens in front of Erica, as she approaches the lock safe to grab the gemstone a trap door opens beneath her and she falls to the basement. In the butcher room on the basement, Erica meets Sarah. Sarah tells her in life she worked for Master Crowes as one of his servants, Erica asks her why is Crowes collecting all the ghost inside the house, Sarah tells her that Crowes, Isobelle, Lucian and the others began to do rituals (probably to give Crowes eternal life or another unknown purpose) and the town's people got mind about that, they invaded the house to drag him outside and then they strung Crowes from the old oak, Sarah saw the whole thing, Erica then asks her how did Crowes came back from death, Sarah explain her that Isobelle (who was unknown for Erica at that moment) is a very skilled witch, she and the others made a ritual in an attempt to resurrect him, they managed to brought Crowes back in spirit but not in body, and at a cost. All of them became cursed, condemned to live forever and carrying an horrible dead-like appearance. The ritual will be complete until 100 souls have been collected, until then all of the ghost will remain trapped in the house. Sarah then vanishes. Now that Erica knows who is the next person she must kill to break the spell and get out of the mansion, she proceeds to exit the butcher room and go on her hunt. Erica makes her way into the upper west side of the mansion, In the museum Crowes and Erica discuss, Erica says she knows now all about him, he won't show himself because he does not have a self, Crowes responds she doesn't know ho is he and has no idea from what he is capable of; Erica says she's not impressed and he only spends his time making empty threats and saying she can't beat Victor, Constance or Lucian, But he can't beat her, the wrong teenage girl got locked on his house tonight. Crowes does not say anything and disappears. When Erica arrives to the attic for the first time, Keaton appears in an attempt to recover Erica's trust by saying her he totally regrets fro trying to get her killed earlier and now she can trust him, Erica exclaims she will never trust him again and asks him to leave her alone. After a long night of being solving puzzles and fighting all kinds of creatures, Erica is able to enter Isobelle's Lair. When Isobelle saw Erica, she said her that Crowes informed her she would be coming to kill her, Erica says she preferred not to, but that's how this place "works" Erica says. A surprised Isobelle asks Erica who let her it and why is she tormenting her, Erica responds the let her in and she can thank him for what will happen next. Erica starts to confront Isobelle. When Isobelle is dying she mentions the name "Nathaniel" and asks it to protect and save her upon death, Erica then takes her key and leaves Isobelle's Lair. On the foyer, Crowes says Erica must be very proud of herself, Erica blames him for all what happened, he says she's maybe right about that, but anyway Isobelle is now dead and she is free to leave now. Erica says Isobelle mentioned the name "Nathatniel" she asks him if that's his full name "Nathaniel Crowes" he responds "At your service". Erica then asks him if Isobelle loved him, he affirms she loved him as much as any woman, he supposes. Erica exclaims Crowes she hate what he forced her to do tonight. Crowes says if she seeks for retribution, he will be waiting on the tombs..... with Angie. Erica affirms he is lying and even if Angie was here she would be free now because Isobelle's spell is broken. Before Crowes leaves the chat, he says he has some little magic left and he has never lied to Erica. Erica proceeds to open the door to Crowes lair when Keaton appears one last time to talk her. Keaton says she wanted to know how he died, he tells Erica he didn't die in the house and that he has nothing to do with the mansion or Crowes. Keaton tells her he was goofing around one night and he fell into a construction pit, and "done end of story". Erica surprised says Keaton so why is he in here, he says Erica he was bored and at least there was people to talk here but when he got inside he got stuck to, but not as stuck, that's why he can go anywhere in the house. Keaton thanks her for breaking the spell and he says the other ghost have already gone, that means Erica is now able to leave the house. Keaton asks her why she does not leave, Erica says she needs to know the truth, Keaton warns her that Crowes does not have Angie, he's lying. Erica sadly says that lying is something he knows all about "right?" and she then enters Crowes Lair. As Erica approaches the old oak, Crowes shows up saying he knew Erica would come. Erica furious askshim where is Angie, Crowes plays dumb and the he affirms Erica has"enjoyed" the night and she's not the same girl who got trapped in her 12 hours ago. Erica says she has enjoyed absolutely nothing about the night, Crowes then says it's fair enough and he wants to end all this as quickly as possible, both begin fighting. A few moments later of being in fight with Crowes, he knocked up Erica and he saw the opportunity to throw an Energy Orb towards her in an attempt to kill Erica. Keaton appeared and bravely stepped between the Orb and her, stopping it from reaching Erica. Keaton says Erica to run and get away because he can't hold it from muchlonger, holding the orb ends consuming Keaton, killing him in the act. Crowes happily tells Erica he has been waiting for a long time to dispose of Keaton, he then says her to don't tell him she's sad after what he did her. Erica furiously says Crowes Keaton was her friend and she then proceeds to attack him. Erica manages to defeat Nathaniel Crowes. He, terrified of death says he's not done yet and there still so many thingsto do, he feels sorry for his plans and "life", Erica asks him what life because he's been dead since he was strung up from the oak oak and it's time to accept he is dead. Crowes disintegrates screaming NO, making clear she has survived the night and now is able to leave the mansion. And finally who Erica was looking for shows up. Angie (who apparently doesn't know she's dead) appears to Erica, but now as a ghost. Angie surprised of seeing Erica says she thought that was her, but she (Erica) looks different. Erica tells her it's been a rough night, Angie tells Erica she was right about the mansion and asks her to go and explore it along her. Erica (demolished physically and mentally) says Angie she can't and she's sorry for making her going into the house,Angie responds saying her to please don't be a crybaby, but she will go ahead and then asks Erica to catch her up as she runs through a door and disappears. Erica (sadly and relieved) says she will catch her up as she sees Angie leaving Crowes Lair. When morning comes Brooke and Lexie return to the manor to retrieve Erica, while they are walking towards the front door Lexie asks Brooke if she thinks Erica is dead, Brooke responds she probably spent the wholenight crying against the front door. When they reopen the door, Erica frantically comes out, Lexie exclaims Erica what a way to overreact if they told herthey'd be back, Brooke then asks Erica what's her problem. Erica furiously turns back and gives Brooke a big punch right on her face, Erica then walks away of the house and her face gives a big and relieved smile. On an audio played at the end credits, Keaton somehow reappears to Erica in her house. Keaton exclaims that those girls suck (Brooke and Lexie). Erica surprised of seeing Keaton again says she thought he was dead, Keaton sarcastically responds he is, Erica laughs and says never mind, he then asks her what's next, Erica responds him she doesn't know but there is a lot of strange places in this town to explore. This makes clear Keaton didn't die at all in the mansion and somehow he found a way to escape there along Erica. See Also .Bosses .Creatures .Weapons .Items .Lost Spirits Category:Til Morning's Light